Bella And Her Mates
by Mikkigray111
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. In this story Bella will be mated to Jasper Peter Alec Felix and Demetri.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's Pov:**

Jasper Lee Whitlock at your service. I am a vampire. I was a major in the confederate army. While I was evacuating women and children from the area I was assigned, a vampire named Maria bit me. She was after power and territory. She thought my being in the army would come in handy. The manipulative bitch.

After I woke I knew nothing of my past so Maria was able to mold me into what she wanted.I was quite good at job. And no newborns stood a chance against the machine I had become. But there was scares. I wore them proudly.

No newborns lasted more than a year. Well not until Peter. You see Peter was a beautiful gifted man. And my mate. He had a gift of knowing shit. So he knew I was there to kill him. He was at peace when I changed him. Blissful even.

He was also very useful for his gift. If I was to keep him with me I would have to pretend he wasn't my mate. Which was hard. And so I took him out with me and claimed him before finding new blood. Hoping that it would get better. Unfortunately it still sucked and i could only pray Maria never noticed. She hated mated pairs amongst her ranks.

I also sired and saved a newborn named Charlotte Ann. She was gifted as a human as well. She could read auras and see bonds like Marcus of the Volturi. But that we never told her time had come to be killed Peter stopped me. He said she would be useful. So I spared her.

After a few more years later we three and a band of others escaped Maria's clutches. And although I had a feeling I should have killed Maria that day we didn't. Peter said it wasn't her time. Stupid cryptic all know ass.

Me, Pete, and Charlotte traveled together for a while. It wasn't until his knower went off did we separate. It was hard, the pain was unbearable. I ran back a lot in the beginning. But it was Peter who told me I needed to go. Said that if I need him he would be there. But I had to go. If I didn't go it would alter things.

So that's when I meet Alice. Damn hyper pixie. She told me of the Cullens and eating from animals. I was intrigued. So I followed her. It got to me trust me. And the Major and Aires were ready to rip her head. But I kept them at bay because I truly wanted to learn her diet.

My first animal was nasty. And in the first couple weeks of the diet change I had totally went back to eating humans. But I never at innocent people after leaving Maria. After my eyes were gold enough to suit her, and I could go around people without blood lust, Alice took me shopping for new clothes. Saying that mine were ugly and to 'Texan'. I put up a fight about it but really in the end gave up.

A couple more days after that we were off to meet up with the Cullens. We were living with them a little over 10 years when we decided to move to Forks, Washington.

All the people of Forks Washington were talking about the new comer; her name Isabella Swan daughter of Chief Swan. Charlie was his name. It seemed insignificant to me. They were after all humans and I was not. But still the buzz about her was fascinating to say the least. And of course Alice was thrilled because now she could have somebody to dress up and play Barbie with. I truly felt sorry for the newcomer because she had no idea what was coming her way when she met Alice. The hyper pixie could shop till she dropped.

Today was the first day back at school and although I was dreading being around the humans I was kind of looking forward to seeing the looks and feeling the emotions as the girl entered.

We actually didn't see her for most of the day. And by lunchtime we have figured that maybe she had backed out; but then a strong sent hit me strong. I was sure that she was my singer. And as it turned out she was Edwards. He actually almost lost control and admit had to evacuate him out of the school.

During lunch she kept staring and would ask questions about us and her emotions were beautifully happy and content and nothing in them seem to fear us. which I have to admit was strange.

Because of her sent she was drawing me into her I wanted to be near her. I wasn't sure what was going on and I was freaking out in my mind. I wanted to do was run but I knew I couldn't. That give us a way for sure. I would have to talk to Carlisle , maybe even Peter about this. Either way I had a feeling it was going to be life changing.

Over the next month or so things started to settle down and Edward eventually controlled his bloodlust. He was in her biology class so I guess that helped.

Then one icey morning she said was bending down to pick something up off the ground and of course Tyler Crowley's ( sorry if I spelled his name wrong) van was skidding across the parking lot almost about to hit her. We all panicked and Edward went racing across to stop the van. She of course became even more interested in us at that point and wanted some answers.

I didn't like the fact but she was so interested in us but I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to be around her ,so killing her it was out of the option, but I didn't want the others to think that I was going soft.

Me and Rosalie agreed that the best way to do this was to just kill her or move. Rosalie was the one who wanted to kill her. Edward on the other hand thought it would be better if he pretended to like her and use her. Kind a like a pet. I was furious I don't like it at all but I was out numbered and of course the golden boy would get his way.

So over the last couple months he had been basically dating her and he eventually told her about us and she seemed OK with it which is rather odd. Rosalie was fuming. She could not believe Edward would tell the secret to a human. Which I to had to agreed with.

My phone pinged letting me know someone was calling me.

 ** _-phone call-_**

"Hey fucker what's up. "

"Not much fucker what's going on with you."

"Oh you know me cryptic as ever loving every minute of my life. not."

"So what's up why you calling ?"

"You know the new girl at your school, she's our mate. But that's not all we will find the rest of our mates among the Volturi guard. I know what you're thinking and no they won't hurt her once Marcus sees the bonds. Plus my yoda has been telling me that Maria is going to come for us and I don't think you want our human mate in danger. You might have to leave the Cullens after you tell her that your her mate and there are more. Edward and Alice will fight you on it. Rosalie and Emmett will probably come with you if talk Rose into believing you."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean I have been feeling those things that you have described. I had a feeling but because of Charlotte I cut out that by the wayside. But we always have a strong connection so I can see how things would change into something more. And I think I know who you're talking about on the guard because every time I'm around Alec or Demetri I feel the same way that I feel when I'm around Bella. But I feel like there's somebody else in there because the last time I was in the castle and Alec and Demetri were around I still felt a pulling sensation in my chest. As for the Cullen's they mean nothing to me and I was only here till were in their ways. So it's a fight they want but they will get. However I feel like it is going to be hard to get Bella to understand the mating thing because you're never around each other. The only time that wherever around each other is at school and Edward and Alice are always hugging her she never really has a chance to talk to us. As for Rose and Emmett I really hope that they can get over the fact that she's human and see her for who she really is and if they see that I love her maybe they will love her too. I would want to come with me if they're going to be nice to Bella. Emmett for his strength and his goofy nature. Rose for a girl for Bella to look at as a sister. And I think it would benefit routes to have Bella as a sister because she's kind and caring and maybe help bruschetta the fact that her past is her past you know."

"Yes I understand. Since Charlotte moved out and is now living with Alastair ( again sorry for the spelling) because they are mates; it's been hard but knowing that I have meets up there makes me feel a lot better and I can't wait to be with all of you. When you and Bella get here we can set up the rooms for the others. if they want their own rooms;if not they can stay with us in our room. And then maybe we can change Bella before we go to volterra to meet up with the Volturi. It might be safer that way actually. But if she does not want to just yet then I say travel here and then go within a few weeks."

"Yes what Charlotte did to you was ridiculous. But I'm happy that she found her mate. And now we can have our mates as well. Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

"No fucker that's it."

"All righty as soon as I get a chance to talk to Bella. And she excepts Then I'll call you when we're on our way. Goodbye for now my mate."

 ** _-end of call-_**

After we hung up I did a lot of thinking. And decided that the best way to talk with the girl was to get her over here at the house and then somehow get her alone so that I could talk to her privately. That was going to be hard but I hoped even Rose would help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

Well everyone my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 and I currently live in Forks, Washington. Depressing as that sounds it my much worse to live it. To much green and it rain to much For me.

I really didn't have a choice on moving to Forks. You see mom and Phil were going to travel. Phil is a minor league baseball player and so he's gone a lot. Mom missed him so well I opted to stay with my dad.

Of course at the time I didn't know what I was getting myself in to. Not that I regret moving. It's just I had a lot of information overload.

When i first came here I found out about vampires. Yup you heard me vampires. And today I was coming to a house full of vampires.

Here's how all begins. On my first day of high school here in Forks, I was a bit nervous. I was sure my dad been talking about me and so making me the center of attention.

You guessed it. I was the headline of the school newspaper. All the boys were instantly in love me. And most all the girls hated me. Not surprised there though. Most other girls hate me. All I wanted to do was run away screaming.

Me and this girl Jessica Stanley were walking in to the lunch room waiting on a boy named Mike Newton. She was obviously in love him. Anyway so here we stand. I start looking around for Mike. Hoping that i can just sit and hide. That's when I noticed their table. I of course stare.

Mike finally get to us and we are walking to get our food. That's when I ask about the 'model-looking' kids sitting by theirselves.

Jessica makes an annoyed sound. "That's the Cullens. They of course are beautiful. But really don't bother they all stick to their selves." Ha she must have been turned down by one or more of them.

"You're just mad Jess, cause Edward Cullen would sleep with you." Mike said. Ha I knew it. "I saw don't get your panties in a twist over it there are other guys out there willing to go the distance." Aww So he likes her too how cute. I might have to play match maker for those two. We paid for our lunch and headed to our table.

"So tell me more. Like what are their names? Stuff like that. I need more." I looked at their table. "The big buff one is Emmett Cullen. As I said before we don't much about them. All I know about Emmett is that he's with Rosalie Hale,the blonde chick. I think she pretty but she's into herself. You can tell can't you. Anyways she's rude she always glares at us like she's better than us. Next to her is her twin brother Jasper Hale. Or at least I think that's his name. He is well scary. A fighter. Like UFC or MMA. Anyways he's with Alice Cullen the pixie one. She's a hyper thing. And I have no idea what Jasper sees in her. Last is Edward Cullen." She sneered his name. Totally upset over him not wanting him. "He's cute sure but in a mysterious musical genius way. He's single I think. But really don't waste your time he's not into any girls here. I think he might be gay." She laughed at her last statement.

I heard a low growling and when I looked back at the 'Cullen' table Edward was visibly upset over what Jessica had said. I turned back to our table to lay into her but a new girl I had yet met spoke before I got a chance. "That's not nice Jess. I mean would you like it if someone called you a whore. No you wouldn't so why call someone gay. Get over it girl. He wouldn't sleep with you. Mike here would but you don't even give him the time of day do you? Stop pining over someone you can never have. And so what if he was gay. Gay people are people too and should be treated fairly." Then she turned to me then. "Hi I'm Angela Webber. Sorry about that. It's nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand. "Yeah nice to meet you too."

I kept looking at their table. They sparked my curiosity. And it was obvious that Edward seemed to feel the same way about or table. And he kept looking at me like he was trying to read my mind. But by look of it he could get a read on my thoughts.

Over the next couple months I got to know him. Edward Cullen. I had to admit that I was starting to care about him. Although for some reason I didn't seem to love him. Not yet anyway. He was just so fascinating.

A couple days ago he took me to this beautiful place. A large meadow with the most beautiful flowers. He wanted to show me something. He explained about vampires and I got to see him sparkle in the sunlight. That just fascinated me more.

As I said before today I was officially meeting his family. Let me tell you I was nervous. Edward said it would be fine and he would protect me but I still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

I met Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. I had met Dr. Cullen a few times in the hospital but never like this. This suited him better.

"Nice to meet you outside the office Dr. Cullen." He just laughed. "Thank you for letting me come by today. " he smiled. "Course anything that would make Edward happy." I would have to ask Edward about that later.

Esme kinda looked like Edward so I could see that they would pass as family. "You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen." She smiled. "Thank you dear. I love to find old houses and fix them up. It took me a year to design all this house, but I love it too." She smiled again I smiled in return.

Then I got to formally meet Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie just stared me down and glared. While Emmett pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh... A bit to tight... Can't breath... Emmett let go a bit." When he saw me struggling he let me loose. I pretty much ran to Edward. He growled at Emmett in warning. I tried calming him the best I could.

Next I meet Jasper and Alice. She just skipped over to where me and Edward stood. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice. It nice to meet you." She also hugged me. What was it about me that all the vampires wanted to hug me. Must be my blood. "Nice to meet you Alice. Edward has told me about all of you." She just smiled and walked back to the tall blonde next to the stairs. "That's Jasper. He is the newest to our way of life. He still struggles from time to time." Jasper half smiled looking a bit down in the dumps. I felt an urge to go and comfort him. But I was scared to act on hit. I just let calm and love spread through me. Hoping he would pick up on it. Seeing as I knew he was an empath.

Emmett and Rosalie left after introductions. Something about fixing cars in the garage. The rest of us talked for hours.i got a lot of questions answered. Of course Edward refused to see reason on changing me. And eventually I gave up fighting. One thing for sure I'd find a away to get what I wanted.

I made it to my car and got out the drive before Jasper scared the shit outta me. I swear when he jumped outta the woods in front of the truck, I had a mini heart attack. He told me to drive and follow his directions. I did once I opened the door for him to get in. Once the door was set we took off. We were heading for Port Angeles. **(Sorry for the misspelling of the name)**

Once there we drove to private beach. He said it would easier to talk to me if there was a small amount of humans around. We parked on the far end of the parking lot and started walking and talking.

" I know that my family will be looking for us right about know but before they find us, I just wanted to have a chance to talk privately with you."

"Sure Jasper what's up?"

He sighed. "My brother by venom,Peter, called me before you came over today. He was just informing me of something that I needed to know." He stopped turning to look me in the eye. I stopped as well holding his gaze. It was then that I felt a strong longing and completeness take hold of me. I reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Please continue. What did Peter tell you? And how does this have anything to do with me?"

"Well first let me explain to you that Peter has a gift. He just knows shit. He gets what he calls a tingling. The a picture come to him. Not like a vision. Just a picture. Anyway he saw our mate. As in true mate. Like a soulmate if you will. He said that she was at our school."

I cut in then. "I'm still not seeing how this involves me. I mean congrats for you. Do you need me to play match make for you or something?" He laughed. "No that won't be necessary seeing as you are our mate. I mean didn't you feel that pull you had earlier I felt it. And now it's not there. I feel complete. I don't know how it works but I trust Peter. He's never wrong bout his knowing things. It's concrete. And I know this a lot to take in but please don't walk away from us. It will hurt. Probably kill us all. I also found out we have three more mates. They are guards for the vampire royalty. They are in Italy."

I could hear much of anything after that. Everything went black and I passed out. By the time I woke up I was home. Jasper watching over me. Well it looks like life was about to get interesting to say the least. And I hoped Alice and Edward understood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's pov:**

Some may call me all knowing. Maybe even call me yoda. To some I'm even annoying because I just know shit. The Major well to him I'm all the above. Hi I'm Peter Whitlock. I'm Jasper's venom mate. You see he sired me. We became very close. And although we cared for each other we couldn't act on our feelings at the time. You see our mistress Maria would never have let Major go without a fight. And really mated pairs. She felt mates were weak. And that I guess is kinda true. I mean one died the other will follow.

When Jasper found me I was walking home. I was nineteen. He smelled me and his instincts kicked in. Not that I blamed him. It's not that I would be missed. My human life was difficult. I wasn't your average human. I was as gifted as human as I am as a vampire. Knowing things seemed to make others not want to be around me. Even my parents seemed to want nothing to do with me anymore. By eighteen I was living by myself in the middle of the woods.

When I woke to this life, Jasper was there looking so handsome; I knew he was my mate even when he bit me but seeing with vampire eyes was a different experience altogether. Sure at first we both were unsure of how to go into it. But over time we couldn't hold off any more. He calmed me as his own only months after first siring me to this life. I was by his side for sixty years after. To be honest it was a bit more than sixty years. I mean when we escaped Maria we still hang around each other. We also brought Charlotte with us. She was a friend that I knew would be valuable to us. So instead of the Major killing her, he saved her.

Anyway we traveled for a few more years up until I knew it was time to say goodbye to my major. It didn't want to leave me. In the end I told him that the vampire that he was to meet was going to help him be more Jasper than the Major or Aires. And would teach him how to love more. And the end he gave up and went.I was sad to see him go but it had to be done. Our mate may not have been born yet but when she was she would Jasper.

Jasper and I saw little of each other over the years. Alice thought it sick how her 'Jazzy' could be mated to me. She learned really quick not to say anything. Seeing as the Major tore her apart for the nasty comments and her emotions. After that Jasper visited alone.

But I'm getting off track. This about me not my mate. Let me say that one I drink from humans. No I don't kill innocent humans. But those who are and steal or sometimes the old if they are dying. But older people no so much. I am companionate. After Jasper left me and Charlotte ran nomadic for had bought houses for us if we needed places to wash or rest. Those were the only reasons though. We weren't mates.

She did end up meet her mate years later. I was happy for her truly, but after she left I was alone. It was a few months ago though that my knower started giving more facts about my mates. I had seen when our human mate,Bella, was born and I constantly got info on her. So it wasn't a surprise when my know told me to get to a house I owned and prepare a place for her.

My knower also went off telling me that Maria, our mistress was planing something big. We needed to protect our mate at all cost. Maria the bitch was on a war path with me and Jasper on her to get back list. Seeing as we were assets she wanted us back to help claim more power of some shit like that. Who knew the bitch was crazy.

After about a week of getting things in order. I felt it was time to go to the Volturi. You see I had three more mates there. They were on the Volturi guard. I could feel a pull in their direction. I knew they needed us. But for now it seems that they only are getting me. After we change Bella we will be together.

It was a pleasant visit. We got needed to be done done. And we all claimed each other. I joined the guard and promised my masters that I would be back. But with more mates. They of course wanted details and I told everything I knew. Everyone was shocked but promised to help us protect our human.

Demetri, Alec, and Felix were saddest to see me go as they were my mates. But I knew it would scare Bella,as she went by, and no one wanted to scare her. When I got back home A week later I called jazz to tell him the plan. He had gotten upset and Bella had come over to help him stay calm. He said he would let everyone know in the morning. And be on our way as soon as Bella could get away. He was excited and couldn't wait to be with me. He missed me. But we all wouldn't be complete until we all were together. I told him I loved him and goodbye.

This life was about to get a lot more interesting and I was looking forward to spending time surrounded by my mates whether it was fighting alongside them or laying in their arms. Now all we had to worry bout was how to get rid of the threats who want to take us out. But that was something that the Major was good at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's Pov:**

 ** _A few months_** **_later_**

A lot as happened since I first told Bella about me and Peter being her mates. In fact she really came around to the idea of her men. Sure at first she was bit overwhelmed, but with in a week she couldn't wait to meet Peter. Or the others.

I think it was Peter who really helped he had texted her one day out of the blue. And by the end of the conversation she glowing with love and happiness. That's what Pete did for all who loved him. I could wait.

A couple weeks after I told Bella, Peter had said that now would be a good time to tell Rose and Emmett . So we went on a hunting trip together while Bella spent the night at Angela's. I explained all that Peter knew. Rose was of course pissed to now end. And Emmett wanted to hurt anyone who messed with his belly bean. That's what he called Bella. We made plans for them to join us later. So non one would know they would be coming with us.

Today was the day we were off to meet up with Peter. And I have to say I am so happy. I feel like Alice on shopping day. Soon I would be back to Texas with Peter. Before I left though, Alice and Edward were getting a little suspicious of me. And both were going on my nerves.

"So where are you going Jazzy? Why can't we come with you?" I really hated that .

"Yea Jasper why?" Of course Edward was the lackey. I laughed at the thought. Little Alice Cullen had him by the balls. I wondered to myself if they were actually mates. But then truly I didn't care. I wasn't paying much attention seeing as I would be late if I didn't get outta her.

"Where I'm going no one would like it. Plus Peter will be meeting me and I know how you both despise him. Now leave me alone or I'm going to be late. Don't want to keep Peter waiting."

Once at the airport I meet up with Bella. She was a tad bit later than I was. And we boarded the plane. She feel asleep almost right away and slept until we almost to Dallas. Once in Dallas I told her about Rosalie and Emmett.

I had to change into a long sleeve shirt and a jeans with a baseball cap once we landed and were on the way. I didn't want my ass to be sparkling like a big disco ball. Once I got dressed and met up with Bella who also changed,We got a f150 from the airport and made our way down the road. Peters house was on the outskirts of town in Houston. And I knew Bella would love the house as soon as she saw it.

After an hour drive and one stop for lunch we finally made it Houston. It was of course another twenty minutes to get to Peter's. Bella took this time to speak. "Are we there yet? I'm ready to meet my mate and get this show on the road. Hop on the gas Jasper. And look out Peter here we come."And that's just what I did. I was as excited as she was.

Once we got closer to the house away from humans I asked Bella to hand me another shirt from my bag. She did. And I pulled off just long enough to get dressed. We were back on the road in no time. She was feeling a fuck ton of lust and out the corner of my eye I saw that she was staring at me. My eyes of course darkened a bit from my own lust. I pull over again and pull her to me. Kissing her deeply and passionately.

We kissed for a good couple seconds before I reluctantly pulled away causing her to whimper. But I promised her that once we got there I would kiss her all she wanted. We were on our way again. And after a few minutes more of driving we were at his house.

Bella was awestruck when looking at the house. You could tell she loved it. I shut the car off and went to help her out the truck. We made our way to the door then. But halfway there she stopped. Hurt and sadness flowed through her. I took her in my arms.

"Darlin whats wrong?"She pulled away and said nothing. Did she forget I'm an empath I can read emotions and let me tell you she was not okay. "Darlin I'm an empath. I can feel your emotions. I know your not okay. Tell me what's wrong. You can always tell me anything."And she told me. She was remembering how she came to Cullen's house to meet us all. And how she was sad bout how things turned out. She felt like she had messed up my family ties to them. True it would never be the same. But she was my mate of course I would do anything to keep her safe. I loved her already. And I felt her love for me too.

We were so stuck in the moment. I didn't even since Peter's emotions. It wasn't even until he had opened the door and was coming down the stairs of the porch that we even knew he was there. He smiled my way with a knowing look. I gave a slight nod and pulled away from Bella so she could go to Bella was frozen. Looking him up and down over and over again. Her arousal was growing. She was so in love and lustful it was overpowering. Peter however didn't seem to notice. lol he did but couldn't take it anymore. I stepped back in time for him to grab her up and spin her. Bella unfroze then. Smiling like she was a kid at a candy store. I let them have their time. I went and sat on the hood of the truck just watching.

After the second full spin Bella had wrapped herself around the front of Peter. Kissing the side of his neck. He groaned from the warm of her mouth on him. He moved her so he could get a better angle and kissed her so passionately. My eyes darkening from my own lust at watching this site. I took this time to come up in behind her and nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Kissing her there on the base. She moaned into Peter's mouth. We stayed embracing each other like that for a few more minutes. We stopped so we could let Bella breath. I moved back so Peter could put her down.

"Wow that was amazing boys." She said after catching her breath.

"It sure was kitten. Don't worry we can do a lot more later. Hey Jazz missed you." Peter said as he lent in to kiss me.

It was a beautiful homecoming.

We went inside then. We showed Bella around and told her of our pans to remodel. With the six of us living here at some point, we wanted a big master. For now however the big bedroom on the first floor would do. Once she put her clothes away showered and ate; we went to the home theater room in the basement. We watched a few movies and talked.

Peter told her his side of the story and she told him hers. She was pissed at what we had to go through and said she couldn't wait to be changed so she could kick Maria's ass. Peter smirked. Stupid all knowing ass. I would ask him later about finally told Bella that Peter's gift was telling him the trouble. She was nervous at first but we pulled her in our arms and promised she would be safe with us.

She wanted to strategize on a plan. Which shocked me more than Peter. But we promised that when the time was ready we would let her help. For now it was just getting to know each other and taking care of her needs.

By 3 in the morning she was sound asleep. We took her to bed and laid with her. I closed my eyes. For once in my long life I could truly say that I Major Jasper Whitlock was a content man,vampire. However you wanted to look at it. I was enjoying my life. Can't wait to see what the future holds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov:**

Waking up in the arms of my mates was the best feeling. I never wanted to leave the bed. I shut my eyes tighter and snuggled back snuggled closer too. We spent most of the morning just enjoying being together. And I have to say I really did love seeing them kiss and cuddle. They didn't know if I would be ready for anything more serious.

I wasn't ready for sex but I would like a chance to see them in action or something. But I wasn't sure that seeing them really in that state of mind would be safe for me. I would ask them later before I changed.

Today Alice, Edward, and Angela was coming. And the plan was for me and her to be changed tonight. I wasn't scared about being changed I was more worried bout what it would to to my mates. Jasper was an empath after all.

Peter would know what I was doing because he had seen it. I didn't care though. I was going to shut off any emotion to my self and try to feel or scream. I didn't want my mates suffering because of me. I would talk to Angela about that too. Edward was worse than my mates when it came to watching a mate suffer.

After we finally got out of the bed, we got in the shower. We dressed and ate and made our way to the stable. My men were looking so hot if I must say. Jasper had a black short sleeve shirt. Tight I might add. Tucked in to his dark wash jeans, so his belt buckle could be seen. And on his feet he had black leather Cowboy boots. I mean to tell you yum. Peter was wearing a red long sleeve shirt. The sleeves rolled up. It was form fitting. Not as tight as Jaspers was but still wasn't loose. His jeans were a light wash kinda worn in. He had his shirt tucked into the belt buckle like Jasper. On his feet was just plain brown leather boots. They both were so hot.

One of my last wishes was to ride a horse while I still clumsy human me. So my boys took me to the stables. I picked out a dark brown colored horse . Her name was brownie. On her legs she had spots of white. She was magnificent.

After we mounted our horses, we took off into the woods that surrounds the house. After trotting along for awhile we stopped.

The made me a picnic. We kissed, laughed and talked.

"We have a few things that we would like to talk to you about." He was using his serious tone. He continued. " I know we have previously talked about the change, but I would like to talk more about it today because there are things that hasn't been gone over." He took my hand in his as Peter took me into his lap and hugged me close to him.

"First I'd like to go over the pain. The pain will be excruciating. It's like being set on fire. You are burning from the inside out. You will be screaming and thrashing. Begging to die. I will take away as much of the pain as I can but you still will feel most of it."

"And for the love that is whole don't keep silent. It may hurt to hear you scream, but we need to hear. It helps to know your still with us. It will scare us." Peter the all knowing yoda ass said.

I took his hand in mine and Jaspers. Looking between the two of them I spoke. "But I don't want you to be hurting. If I don't say anything know I am doing it because you both mean the world to me. I don't want you hearing my pain when I know that jasper will be feeling it."

We went back and forth talking about things and although they were upset at my choices on things. They agreed not to argue any more about it.

"There is one thing I want to ask you before we go back to the house." I said nervously. "Was wondering if well I could maybe um see you guys like... In... Action... Naked..." "You don't have to be nervous to ask that bit. But we get naked you my love will have to too. It's only fair." I gulped. "Um... Fair... Right..."

We spent the next hour exploring each other. I even got to watch them in the heat of passion. Let me tell you I've never been so hot before in my life. I could wait to see all my mates like that. I loved my rough Cowboys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demetri's pov:**

On days like today I'm glad that I have Alec and Felix. My chest was really hurting. And I knew that there would be too. I would have to talk to Aro about going in search of my mate mates that weren't here with me. I had to stop the intense pain some how. I would almost to a point of doubling over in misery. But I was Demetri Volturi, I couldn't let the pain cripple me.

I had just come back from the longest mission of my long life when the pain was slowly getting worse. One of my mates was in trouble. I need to Alec and Felix to heal some of the pain. Even though it was never really gone. The closer I was to them though the better it seemed to be. So I always tried to stay close when I could.

I ran past Aro at the moment. And before I could turn the knob to Felix's room he stopped me. "I got a call from Captain Whitlock today. He wished to speak with us about an important matter. He seems stressed and asked if you, Felix, and Alec would be in attendance. He as we all heard can be a loose cannon so stay alert and be prepared to get submissive if I tell you. He will be here by tomorrow." I nodded and turned back to the door thinking he was done. "Be sure to let Alec and Felix know that as well. Now I must be off. I must meet with my brothers. Good day." I turned towards him again. I nodded. "Yes master." With that he was gone.

I finally got to open my loves door. And saw him and Alec in bed together cuddling. It was quite the site. "Hello my loves I'm home and I need you." They got up and came to me then. "It's okay Dem, we are here for you our heart. Come join us in bed." And that's what I did.

"I guess that you guys heard my conversation with Master Aro." They both nodded. "Well I get this feeling that he is rather important to us. And I want to learn more. I think he might be able to help with our chest pain. I heard he's kinda like a seer but not." "Ive been feeling the same way. Like something is going to change." Me and Felix nodded. "Well then when he gets here tomorrow we must ask him."

We pretty much cuddled the whole rest of the day away till training time. And after a few hours of training I suggested that we have some alone time to feel each other.

And we made love pretty much the whole night. It was amazing. They always knew what to do to make me feel a little better. I truly loved my mates. By morning time we were refilled and ready to begin again.

 ** _-morning-_**

Jane came to get us around 10 Captain Whitlock would be arriving soon and we needed to feed. No one agreed how we fed so we often feed right before company arrived.

"Come on boys Master sent me to fetch you three. It's feeding time." Reluctantly we got up and went to feed. And after I drained my people and Felix and Alec there's, the Captain was already here and the pain in my chest lessened I knew then that the Captain was another on of my mates. And I couldn't wait. I was sure that Alec and Felix felt the same way.

After feeding we made our way to the throne room. It was the room we held all our meetings in. This would be no different. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis made their way to their thrones with the guard flanking each side of the throne. Me Alec and Felix were closest to Aro's throne.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting. The throne room doors open and in walk the most freighting vampire I've seen in a while. Though his face was that of younger man, his body was scarred. The scars were very intimidating. But he was still very sexy I could help but be lust filled. And his blonde curls in disorder was magnificent. You could tell he ran the show. A true soldier of the Wars. My soldier.

I was brought out of my mussing when Aro began to speak. "Ah young Captain it's good to finally meet you in person. Rumors don't do you justice." I tried hold in a growl but it was hard. My mates and I still growled slightly.

At then this my mate turned to look at me. Away from Aro and smiled. And boy did my breath catch. I gasped.

He turned back to Aro. "Thank you Aro. Although my Major is quite the looker too." He laughed. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet on a happier occasion. My gift of knowing things has told me many things. For one, Carlisle Cullen has been trying to make a powerful army to over throw you my kings. And is trying to get to a couple of human allies of mine to join his ranks. Once turned they will very powerful. One human in particular is one of my mates. As you know mates are more important than anything. He has threatened her family and her if she does give in. Although Carlisle will soon be down three members I fear he will just go in search of more. I also know that my mates and I will be joining your ranks soon. But my human mate will not be eating innocents like you. None of my mates will. As it hurts to know that people who have lives will never have those lives again. I ask that you allow us to rid the humans of the dying, criminals, or drug users." He stopped there pretty much glaring at Aro by the end.

"Well I don't see any reason why not. Your not hunting animals so that's a plus. As for the rest thank you for informing us about Carlisle. My dear friend certainly needs to learn a lesson. And I'm sure with your mates and you on the guard they won't stand a chance. Now do tell which of the Cullens will be joining your ranks and why?"

I have to say I was a little confused by that myself the last time we had seen the Cullen coven they all looked rather happy. Well all but Jasper. And after meeting us he would always disappear to his room and that pixie of a wife he had, or I thought they were married, would always find some stupid excuse to keep him away.

My angel began talking again. "That would be Jasper, Rosalie , and Emmett. And as to why you ask? Well for one Jasper is my other mate. I have 5 in total. He and my our human mate, Isabella, are coming in a few weeks to get away from the seer and mind reader. As for Emmett and Rosalie well it's mainly because Emmett thinks of my human mate as a sister already but rose would like to get get to know Isabella more."

There was deafening silence around the room as everyone took in the information.

"I would also like to mention that i also came here to get closer to my mates on the guard. That is before I return home to be with the Major and our human."

After my Captain said that you could feel the curiousness of the guard and the master. Aro and Marcus looked at one another and then Aro touched Marcus and got a huge grin on his face.

Marcus stood up then. And explained that the Captain had strong bonds in our ranks to multiple guard members.

"It would seem that our own Alec Felix and Demetri are the Captain's mate and a fatherly bond to our own Cauis."

Alec just about knocked the Captain down as he ran for him. They embraced and Felix and I joined them. We all embraced each other. I was happy to finally have another mate by my side

After that the meeting was over and me and my mates went to went to Alec 's room. We spend the night in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alec's pov:**

Felix and I were playing video games waiting for Demetri to get back from a mission. It was draining. My chest was hurting badly today.

"OH." I yelled out. Felix stopped the game and looked my way with a concerned look.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I grabbed at my chest.

"I think it's just Demetri on his mission. I hope his okay. I'll be fine one he gets back." Felix smiled.

"Yeah I hope he gets back soon i really missing him too." We hugged then tried to go back to playing.

An hour or so after that my chest started to loosen up a bit. And was felling quite a but better. I figured it was Demetri coming home. So I asked Felix if we could go wait on him. Of course Felix was all about that. We ended up in Felix's room cuddling on the bed. We were his mates and he loved us. Of course there was always a part of us that was incomplete. We had even asked Marcus about it. That's when he told us that we have mates still out there. One would be a human. We were all scared to find that out. A human with 5 vampires was scary but I only hoped they would want to be turned. And soon. I was brought back to reality by hearing Aro and Demetri outside the bedroom door.

"I got a call from Captain Whitlock today. He wished to speak with us about an important matter. He seems stressed and asked if you, Felix, and Alec would be in attendance. He as we all heard can be a loose cannon so stay alert and be prepared to get submissive if I tell you. He will be here by tomorrow." We heard Demetri put his hand on the doorknob. "Be sure to let Alec and Felix know that as well. Now I must be off. I must meet with my brothers. Good day." "Yes master." And with that Demetri enter the room.

"Hello my loves I'm home and I need you." We got up and came to him then. "It's okay Dem, we are here for you our heart. Come join us in bed." And that's what he did. It was so peaceful. I was content for that moment at least.

"I guess that you guys heard my conversation with Master Aro." We both nodded. "Well I get this feeling that he is rather important to us. And I want to learn more. I think he might be able to help with our chest pain. I heard he's kinda like a seer but not." "Ive been feeling the same way. Like something is going to change." Demetri and Felix nodded. "Well then when he gets here tomorrow we must ask him." And we cuddled and talked the rest of the night away. With a few making love stops in there. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to change us.

 ** _-Morning-_**

Jane came to get us around 10. Captain Whitlock would be arriving soon and we needed to feed. My guess is that even though Aro was afraid of the Major and Captain Whitlock he still wanted to make it look like they should fear us. And in truth ever vampire should fear us at least a little. We were the ones who decided fate. We fed so we often feed right before company arrived so it would scare the weak more. Today however no one was the weak.

"Come on boys Master sent me to fetch you three. It's feeding time." Reluctantly we got up and went to feed. And after I drained my people and Felix and Demetri theirs, the Captain was already here and the pain in my chest lessened more and more. From that I knew then that the Captain was another on of my mates. And I couldn't wait. I was sure that Dem and Felix felt the same way.

After feeding we made our way to the throne room. It was the room we held all our meetings in. This would be no different. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis made their way to their thrones with the guard flanking each side of the throne. Me, Dem, and Felix were closest to Aro's throne.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting. The throne room doors open and in walk the most freighting vampire I've seen in a while. Everyone in the room was obviously on edge. Though his face was that of younger man, his body was scarred. The scars were very intimidating. But he was still very sexy I could help but be lust filled. And from the look on my mates face they felt the same way. His blonde curls in disorder was magnificent. You could tell he ran the show. A true soldier of the Wars. My soldier. Our soldier.

I was brought out of my mussing when Aro began to speak. "Ah young Captain it's good to finally meet you in person. Rumors don't do you justice." I tried hold in a growl with my mates, but it was hard. My mates and I still growled slightly.

At this my soldier turned to look at us. Away from Aro and smiled. And boy did my breath catch. I gasped. My mates were so glorious. I was very lucky.

He turned back to Aro. "Thank you Aro. Although my Major is quite the looker too." He laughed. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet on a happier occasion. My gift of knowing things has told me many things. For one, Carlisle Cullen has been trying to make a powerful army to over throw you my kings. And is trying to get to a couple of human allies of mine to join his ranks. Once turned they will very powerful. One human in particular is one of my mates. As you know mates are more important than anything. He has threatened her family and her if she does give in. Although Carlisle will soon be down three members I fear he will just go in search of more. I also know that my mates and I will be joining your ranks soon. But my human mate will not be eating innocents like you. None of my mates will. As it hurts to know that people who have lives will never have those lives again. I ask that you allow us to rid the humans of the dying, criminals, or drug users." He stopped there pretty much glaring at Aro by the end. Then looking at us to make sure that we understood.

"Well I don't see any reason why not. Your not hunting animals so that's a plus. As for the rest thank you for informing us about Carlisle. My dear friend certainly needs to learn a lesson. And I'm sure with your mates and you on the guard they won't stand a chance. Now do tell which of the Cullens will be joining your ranks and why?"

I have to say I was a little confused by that myself the last time we had seen the Cullen coven they all looked rather happy. Well all but Jasper. And after meeting us he would always disappear to his room and that pixie of a wife he had, or I thought they were married, would always find some stupid excuse to keep him away.

My angel began talking again. "That would be Jasper, Rosalie , and Emmett. And as to why you ask? Well for one Jasper is my other mate. I have 5 in total. He and my our human mate, Isabella, are coming in a few weeks to get away from the seer and mind reader. As for Emmett and Rosalie well it's mainly because Emmett thinks of my human mate as a sister already but Rose,Emmett's mate, would like to get get to know Isabella more."

There was deafening silence around the room as everyone took in the information.

"I would also like to mention that i also came here to get closer to my mates on the guard. That is before I return home to be with the Major and our human."

After my Captain said that you could feel the curiousness of the guard and the master. But my mates and I already knew who he was talking about. I wanted to run and jump into his arms right then. Aro and Marcus looked at one another and then Aro touched Marcus and got a huge grin on his face.

Marcus stood up then. And explained that the Captain had strong bonds in our ranks to multiple guard members.

"It would seem that our own Alec Felix and Demetri are the Captain's mate and a fatherly bond to our own Cauis."

I just about knocked the Captain down as I ran for him. We embraced and Felix and Demetri joined us. We all embraced each other. I was happy to finally have another mate by my side

After that the meeting was over and me and my mates went back to Felix 's room. We spend the night in each other's arms. Truly couldn't wait for what the future would hold for me and my mates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Felix's pov:**

The time we had spent in bed had been the best of my existence. I loved my mates. And I couldn't wait to have all of us together. Sure we couldn't be together with our human but I was determined to make her feel loved and appreciated.

I would talk later with my mates to see if the was anything we do to include her in our bedroom life. Maybe we could have one on one time with her.

Peter had said the Major and her were going to meet up his house. I didn't know about Alec or Demetri but I wanted to go be with them when they got there. Aro could wait on my missions. He does a talented guard. I wanted to be close to her

Peter caught my eyes an nodded in understanding. Although you could see she was sad.

"Although I would like to have you all join me it would overwhelm Bella. Just give her time and soon we will all be together." He rubbed my face. If I could have cried I would have.

"We understand our Captain. Just take care of her and the Major and get back here to us safely."

"Of course I will protect them with my life." We all nodded. I trusted Peter.

Wow having all these mates have made me soft. Not that I minded but I couldn't let anyone else know.

 **-time skip-**

Peter was here a week. We didn't leave the room very much. We walked around the grounds of the castle a couple of times. I was really going to miss him. But I knew it would be for the good.

We kissed him goodbye and he promised to keep us updated and then left. Aro sent me and Alec on a mission after that. Trying to distract us from missing Peter.

I had too keep my head up. In a month from now my mates and I would be under one roof.

Yea maybe a mission would be good for me.

 **-end-**

 ** _Sorry so short._**

 ** _If you have any ideas_**

 ** _Let me know._**

 ** _Your author,_**

 ** _Candi_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peter's pov:**

 **Days before Bella and Jasper arrived:**

The looks on my mates faces when I left Volterra and the Volturi was heart wrenching. But I knew it wouldn't be long till I was back and we were all together forever.

Now all that left to do is stock the house for my mates. One being human. Jasper was one lucky fucker. He got to meet her first.

Moving on after the plane landed I got in my truck and headed for the nearest store. Thanks to my gift I already knew what to get.

After the groceries were bought and loaded in the truck I headed for the retail store near by. I bought my mates some new clothes and hygiene products. And girly hygiene products even if she probably won't need them yet. I called and ordered new ids and such for them as well. We couldn't have them being tracked. I also bought new cell phones that would arrive in a few days.

Then it was time to go clean the house and put away everything. That was going to be a lot of work but I wanted to show my mates how much I loved and respected them.

Once the house was spotless I called Jasper to check on our mate. He picked up on the first ring.

- **Phone Call** -

 _"Hey fucker I was just about to call you. Everything is set. We have had a few bumps but we will be seeing you in a few days."he sounded chipper._

 _"Once you put people in their place Major no bumps are necessary. But you knew that already. Anyways how is our mate doing? Is she still excited to come?" I already knew the answer but i loved when it was voiced._

 _"Pete I'm sure you already know but she is fine. And to be honest thought that flying was a waste of time when you can run. But I told her it was safest to fly and quicker. And yea she can't wait to meet you and our other mates though she is glad we all won't be together just yet. She is feeling a bit overwhelmed, but that is to expected."_

 _"Yeah. It is well I'm happy I got to talk to you. I've missed you Major. It's nice to hear your voice ever so often. I just wish we could have more face to face."_

 _"Don't worry Pete we'll have plenty of time once I get there. But hey listen, Bella's waking so I gotta go. But I love you." Oh how I loved him too_

- **End** **Of** **Call** -

Days past in a blur and before I knew it my mates were here with they first got here Jasper attacked me, and then our Bella got so turned on. We even eventually added her long me and Jasper had shown her around the house. I couldn't enough of them. I was so thank full that I was blessed with such wonderful mates.

A couple nights before the arrival of Alice, Edward, and Angela; we sat our angel down to explain some of what the next couple weeks would be like. She was worried at first like there was some kinda trouble but me and Jasper made sure that she knew we would protect her. But there was no danger at least not yet.

"Sug, all I wanted to tell you is that over the next couple weeks things for you is about to change. After Angela, Alice and Edward get here we are going to give you sometime to be human but your change and Angela's will take place a week after they arrive. Also you won't be like normal newborns though. Both you and Angela will be almost sick at the thought of blood. Well human blood so we will have to mix animal and human to help with the sent. And. Don't worry we would not feed you any innocent people. And I know you don't like the idea of people period but in order for you to be strong you need to be on it. But like I said it will be mixed with animal blood. Jasper I also think human would be the best for you as well. Don't worry our mate will shield you from the emotion seeing as she is a physical and mental shield. But I'll explain the gifts later. Also after a bout a month, we will head to Italy and join our mates on the guard." Bella was worried, upset, happy, scared. I knew Jasper must be having a time of it with her. I just hoped she was ready for our life ahead.

I took her hands I mine as comfort while Jasper rubbed her back say comforting words.

"Darlin, all you have to think bout know is spending time with us and Angela. Everything else can wait till we cross that bridge. Peter just thought it would be best to get it out the way. Every thing will work itself out. And the end we get to be surrounded by our loves our soulmates."

"Okay." She said in a quiet voice.

"Why don't we stop talking for tonight and just enjoy being together. We love you, sug." And that is what we did for the next couple hours. First we watched a movie,then Jasper read to us from war book, finally we made it to bed and made out until Bella got sleepy. We held her in our arms. The best night of my life.

 **Alice, Edward, and Angela arrive:**

Though I didn't really trust the pixie stick around my mate, I knew that she would behave. Seeing as me and Jasper would kill her without a second glance. As for Edward, he was to much of a pansy to try anything. Plus I would piss my mate off by killing her friend's mate.

Bella had woken up early and hyper. Asking every five minutes if it was time to go. I for once was glad I wasn't an empath today.

Edward had called the Major to let him know that they had landed. Jasper and Bella took off then. Kissing me goodbye and saying they would see me soon.

"Be careful, and make sure you don't forget the speed limit Major. The cop will stop you if you go to fast."

"Got it babe, thanks." And like that they were gone. I decided that before they got back I do a quick hunt. Didn't want to drain my mates new friend.

They got back an hour later. Meeting me at the door. After a quick shower and dressing. I went to join everyone in the living room. I was sure that Alice had said something but I thought it would be best to get the information out the way so everyone could relax a bit. And let the girls enjoy their last days as humans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Peter's pov:**

Alice only stayed two weeks. She was still holding on to Jasper. And at one point she even succeeded in making Bella believe that Jasper wanted to go back to Alice.

Bella locked herself up in her room while Alice walked around smug. I had had it by the end of the week and tore Jasper and Alice apart. Alice more so. The major would heal.

Eventually though we kicked Alice to the curb and we started to fix our mate.

The months that followed was hard. Bella refused to get turned and Edward and Angela left. Leaving the Major and I do deal with her.

We later on found out that Angela had skipped her newborn faze and was doing rather well.

After about two months Bella finally let go of her anger and she Jasper and I had our first time together.

It was amazing.

I was happy to say the least.

My knower had to go off and ruin that.

It seemed that whatever Carlisle was planning on doing it now was coming our way and I wanted to keep Bella safe.

I found them, Jasper and Bella, sitting in the living room. When they saw my face they knew it was bad.

Bella came over to me. "Pete what is it what's wrong babe?"

I hugged her to me then we both went to sit next to Jasper.

"All I know is that Alice went back and joined Carlisle on his planning. Her and a few other vampires I don't recognize is coming her to see if I will join them and leave you to. She plans on killing Bella and you major. If we leave in ten minutes to go to the Volturi we will miss them. And no worries major Bella her will fit right in. Cauis will be closer to her as a dad then Carlisle ever will and our mates will love her. And she will them."

"Of course I'll love them. I can't wait to add them to us." She said with a sexy smile.

"I feel kinda bad for you in a way because you'll have not one not two but 5 mates that are guys. You need to keep up." Jasper said teasing her.

"Don't you worry about me Major. It's you 5 that will need to keep up with me." She purred and it was sexy as fuck.

"Back to topic here though. You mean everything to us. Bella we would do anything to keep you outta of harms way. Even if it was just taking you to Italy to be with our mates." Jasper had a point. Even though I barely knew her there isn't anything I would do."

We sat there for God knows how long just relishing in our love for each other. We really didn't need to express it like others.

Now it was time to move on. The days that passed we packed and got our tickets to Italy.

As the days passed Bella got more excited. Things are going to be OK.

The night beautiful before we departed I called Aro. I told him our flight plans. I also told him what I had learned about Alice going back to Carlisle. He was saddened by the news but agreed that the best place for us to be would be there with him and our mates. And he assured us safe travels.

For Bella The trip was long and boring. For the major and I it was so boring and pretty much exhausting. I hated to fly anywhere but this time it was for Bella so kind of stuck it out.

When our private plane landed in Italy our mates were there to greet us. Bello was the first one to run and jump into Alec's arms. Me and the major greeted Demetri and Felix. Then they took Bella from Alec and greeted her. We greeted Alec.

"We are do happy to have you all with us here. When Aro said you'd be coming they started building our own wing in the castle. It will similar to that of how the kings quarters are. They just finished a few days ago but we wanted to wait and see it together with you."

Bella smiled at Felix. "My dear Felix, how kind you are to share you home with us." Then she lent in and kissed him softly.

Demetri stepped in before things got to heated. "Come my lovelies. I'm sure Aro would like a formal meeting."

At that we took off towards the castle. Heidi met us door and took our bags to our room. Then we followed Demetri down a long hallway where we meet Jane. Who escorted us to the throne room.

You could tell Jane was not happy with Bella being mated to her brother. And would try to hurt her at any point she got. Alec caught her glare and took away her senses once we were in the throne room.

"Alec give me back my senses or so help me you'll regret it." She growled.

"Stop trying to use your power on my mate then. She will be your family soon enough and I would love you two to get along."

"She is nothing but a pathetic excuse for a girl. She isn't anything to me note the guard. You all will see how weak she is." There were growling at that statement and then Aro spoke.

"My child I know it heard for you to love humans after they tried to burn you but we will not tolerate you causing pain to this one. She will be important to your brother and his mates. Please control yourself or I'll have to do something I would hate to do."

"Yes my king." She bowed then. He turned to us then.

"Welcome dear ones. I'm sorry about Jane. She struggled with her emotions a lot and she doesn't know how to cope. I'm hoping she will get her mate soon." He looked sad.

"Now on to business matters. I hear that Alice Carlisle and few vampires are trying to take you out am I correct?"

"Yes as far as my gift is concerned they are building an army one that might involve the real wolves not the shapeshifters Bella knows of. And Alice was to tell Carlisle every thing she knew about us. When she thought she had enough she ran back. They were on their way to our ranch when my knower or gift went off. I'm sure she saw me and Jasper purchase the tickets her so it buys us time. They are heading in to Maria's territory to see if they can get her on board. My guess is we have maybe a month before they try to come here looking so i think we should wait to change Bella for at least a week. Then we start training because I'm sure this going to a war. We all loose people if we aren't careful."

I grabbed Bella and Jasper's hands. They grabbed Alec and Felix and Alec and Felix grabbed Demetri. They were my family and I wouldn't let anything happen to them. And I needed them. Now.

Jasper sensed my need and took a hold of Aro's hand.

"Yes my young friend we are done her for now. I see it's time for you all to be one. I'll send Santiago and Jane to fetch you later."

We all bowed and I picked up Bella before we all ran from the room. Tonight I would enjoy watching Bella with our mates one at a time then two at a time. I was in heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alec's pov:**

It was a blissful night. One that I'll remember. The love between us was so amazing. If we all could live in the bedroom, I would vote yes. But Aro would want duties done in the castle and I picked first shift, so her I am watching imprisoned stupid vampires. Damn newborns.

I mean you would think that when others created vampires they would train them they right. Not expose themselves. Ugh. Sometimes I hated this part of my job.

My mine would however run back to the nights events. I loved her already more than i thought I'd be able.

Her body, her smile, those enchanting eyes. Everything really. If I heart it would explode with the amount of love.

And then those sounds she would make as we played and made her feel good. God it was so prefect. Who ever thought that a human could make me feel so right.

After what Jane and I had to go through as a human, I hated humans. Almost as bad as Cauis. But Isabella, she was special.

And I know what your going to say. I'm a sap. We'll that not true I just can't help but feel when I'm around my mates. They complete me.

 **Felix's pov:**

No one has ever really been inside my head fearing all the joking and brutalities that I have done. Bit I'm a softy. Well that is to my mates and family.

And it reopened me up last night. Bella was the one that made me really have a better outlook. Sure I had my other mates, but Bella was the one who changed us.

She would be the one to hold us together. I would do anything to make her happy.

Well shit. I'm in love do you blame me.

 **Demetri's pov:**

Wow well hell. That was something. I never thought my world would be so happy.

After finding Alec and Felix, I thought that was everything then the Captain came with the Major and my human mate Isabella, and my would shifted.

I was finally full and so content. I didn't want nothing to ever come between us. I'd fight with everything I had to keep us together.

They were my family. My life my everything.

 **Jasper's pov:**

While the other were off doing duties for the king me, Peter, and Bella all cuddled on our large bed.

We were so content. Smiling and enjoying being together. Bella had become the most import thang to us.

I for one ain't letting go of her anytime.

I sighed. I knew we'd have to change her soon. With the treat over us her being human wouldn't be good.

I would miss her blush most.

 **Peter's pov:**

After last night I knew Bella would need her rest. And if I was being honest resting would be nice for all of us.

I heard jasper sighing and looked over at him. He was deep in thought with a slight pout on his face. I was heart broken. I raised my free hand to stroke is arm. Send my love for him.

He looked at me then and he smiled at me.

"I know your worried about things jazz, but our little mate will better than you could know and don't worry we will be happily together forever."

He smiled brighter and gave me a gentle kiss.

We broke and both looked down at our little mate.

Life was going to be the best. Bella made it all worth while.

 **Sorry so short.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Your author,**

 **Candi**


	12. Chapter 12

The guys and I decided that the castle was the best place to live. And I bonded to most everyone there once they got to know me.

At first it was hard to stay there knowing that he couldn't really trust anyone but me and Peter. Though he love all his mates they had their work cut out for them.

After a few weeks and going on missions with everyone he relaxed and he has opened a lot.

Peter is peter. In love with everyone and happy as he can be. He's still Jasper's right hand man on missions. And at night getting fucked good. His word not mine.

Demetri and Alec were the ones who surprised me the most. They were first together but hardly have been alone since we moved in. And neither show how much it hurts them I know it does.

Demetri works for the Masters with little to no time off. And when he is Felix and Alec are gone. And either Jasper or peter are gone to. So I asked for time off for my mates and I so we could be together with out interruptions.

We all reconnected that weekend and things are getting better.

Of course as soon as good things come bad follows. And when I say bad I mean a huge fight like the Wars. And this time it was power not land. My mates were injured and so was I. Though over time I healed.

With loss around it was hard to see the good. And as peter predicted there was loss on both sides. Aro lost his wife and a few unnamed guards. And Jane lost her ability though deep down I was happy about that.

The saddest loss for me was Marcus. He was my father figure. But it was time for him to go be with his late wife.

But it was then that I found out that Marcus was researching legends and he found a vampire that could make me become pregnant. He was going to bring it to me after the fight.

And do with my mates I took off and searched for the vampire that could give me life again.

I took 30 years to find the vampire. And when we did. I pleaded with him to help. I wanted to mend my unbeaten heart. And he did only after I gave him a place on the guard.

I had got pregnant right away with Jasper. We had 4 children in total. Cara, Tyler, Jace, and baby Emma.

Cara looks like her father would if he was human. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes set to pale skin. So beautiful. And was vampire than human. But wants to change. She was married to her mate last year. And the boys were trouble to deal with.

Tyler had my chocolate brown hair with my eyes but with a bit of blue and gold in them. Has more human so he's got a little tan but not much. He loves us but doesn't want to change just yet. He hasn't found a mate yet. But he's not trying.

Jace is the most vampire and has the empathetic gift like his father. But is a good mix of us. From his golden brown hair to his brownish blue eyes.

Emma is a little over a year and is the human. She is going to be just like me or says Jasper. Her siblings all look after.

I had two children with Peter. Storie and Stone. Twins. I had then after Tyler. They have dirty blonde hair and grey eyes like their father once did. They too are more vampire and both have found their mate in a human. Though not married. They don't have gifts that we know of.

I had a child a piece with Demetri and Felix. Demetri junior was born after jace.

Dark hair crystal blue eyes like the ocean. He's a great tracker like like his father. And to the surprise of us was born the most vampire and changed at the age of 15. Is mated to Jane. I went ape shit.

Felix and I had Delilah Rose. She's the second oldest falling in behind Cara. She was more human too. And was twin. And was a shield. She changed a few months to be with her shape shifter. That no one saw coming.

And of course there is my and Alec's twin girls Lexi and Lucia. They are the last ones born. Brown hair and to everyone's surprise again was born with red eyes. Though power is know at this time. We assume that they will have some.

My children are the future. And looking forward to what is ahead.

—/—

 **Thanks,**

 **Your author Candi**


End file.
